


Única oportunidad

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Sad Porn, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: SeungRi sabia y entendía que YoungBae no correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero eso no hacia que él dejara de amarlo.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Única oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Única oportunidad**

SeungRi vio como YoungBae empezaba a estirar sus brazos para después agacharse, aguantándose las ganas de reír porque el uniforme de jiujitsu que le había prestado le quedaba claramente grande―. Hyung ¿Estás seguro de esto?

― Claro que estoy seguro, las mujeres aman a los hombres que hacen esta clase de deportes ¿No? No lo niegues, nadie te quita los ojos de encima desde que empezaste con esto ―SeungRi sonrió avergonzado, agachando la cabeza mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

― No es verdad.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―se le acercó tomando su brazo y levantando la manga del uniforme, SeungRi mordió el interior de su labio viendo como apretaba y masajeaba su brazo―, es decir, mira esto ¿Sabes cuantos años me tomo tener músculos así? Y tu de un mes a otro tenias estos brazos ―el menor volvió a reírse y se alejo un poco―, y como te dije, a las mujeres les encanta esto.

― Pero HyoRin nonna ya te ama hyung.

― Solo quiero que me ame más Ri ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? ―SeungRi negó sin dejar de sonreír y puso sus manos en su cintura.

― ¿Y no prefieres que lo hagamos en el gimnasio? Puedo presentarte a mi entrenador y...

― SeungRi, si no quieres hacerlo solo tienes que decirlo ―el ligero puchero de YoungBae hizo que de inmediato se arrepintiera.

― No, no, es solo que... pues yo no estoy entrenado para enseñar ni nada de eso ―ambos empezaron a mover los muebles de la sala―. Si te llegara a lastimar... pues... ―el mayor chasqueó la lengua e hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

Estaban en su departamento. YoungBae tenía meses preguntándole acerca del nuevo deporte que practicaba, el jiu-jitsu, especialmente después de que les dijera a los demás miembros que iba a participar en su primera competencia. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se había aparecido ahí en la tarde, el cabello recientemente teñido oculto en un gorro negro, diciéndole emocionado que le enseñara algo. Y él siendo el idiota enamorado que era no había podido decirle que no.

Lo miró de reojo, viendo como miraba la ahora despejada sala y se aguantó las ganas de volver a soltar un suspiro.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a seguir así, amarrado a un amor que sabía era imposible. Sabía que esa oportunidad que estaba esperando jamás llegaría, no importaba cuanto lo deseara o cuantas veces se lo pidiera a YoungBae.

Cuando le confesó sus sentimientos hacia ya casi nueve años YoungBae le miró tan avergonzado y conmovido que por un momento creyó que tal vez era correspondido, por eso no sabía que le dolía más, que lo haya rechazado de forma tan amable o que lo abrazara cuando se puso a llorar, pidiéndole disculpas por haberlo lastimado, después de todo en aquel momento era todavía un niño, uno ya muy grande pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

En su momento creyó que alejándose de él iba a ser suficiente para que los sentimientos hacia él desaparecieran, salir con gente, amigos, tener nuevas parejas, pero era cuestión de que volvieran a tratarse para que cayera de nuevo por él.

Todo estuvo bien durante algunos años, YoungBae había tenido algunas relaciones que no duraban más que meros días, tal vez algunas semanas, y mientras él estuviera soltero el seguía teniendo una oportunidad, quizás algún día su hyung se daría cuenta de lo sincero de sus sentimientos y lo aceptaría. Al menos así fue hasta que llegó HyoRin. Fue hasta ese momento que entendió que eso jamás pasaría.

Y había intentado odiarla, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que le desagradara por haberle quitado al amor de su vida, pero no pudo. Primero que nada, porque en realidad era una persona sumamente agradable, era dulce, delicada y educada, además tenía un sentido del humor un tanto extraño y lo hacía reír, pero también era atenta, muy amable y no era tan tímida como su hyung. Pero por sobre todas las cosas anteriores la razón por la que no podía odiarla era porque ella lo amaba y él la amaba a ella ¿Y si ellos se amaban tanto quien era el para entrometerse entre ellos? Incluso tenían planes de boda para cuando YoungBae regresara del servicio militar, y SeungRi sabía que después de eso vendrían sus hijos.

Estaba resignado. Había perdido al hombre que amaba pero le quedaba su amistad y el infinito compañerismo que había entre ellos, y eso era suficiente para él.

― ¿Entonces? ―salió de sus pensamientos cuando YoungBae llamó su atención―. ¿Empezamos?

― Este... si, ah, primero ―se quedó pensando―, empecemos con las posiciones básicas ―YoungBae dio un aplauso asintiendo emocionado―. Ven aquí ―se acostó en piso y el mayor le vio desde arriba―, intenta atacarme.

― Está bien ―no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo exactamente pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse contra él.

SeungRi soltó el aire en cuanto cayó encima y levantó sus caderas para empujarlo hacia arriba haciendo que soltara un jadeo sorprendido antes de sujetarlo de los brazos e impulsarse hacia un lado, cambiando por completo la posición. YoungBae soltó otro jadeo, esta vez adolorido, y después soltó una risilla ahogada, el cuerpo del otro presionando el suyo―. Esto es a lo que llamamos guardia completa hyung, es lo más básico porque podemos liberarnos y protegernos de nuestro contrincante y someterlo al mismo tiempo ―el rubio se removió en el piso.

― Si, ya lo noté ―soltó un quejido incómodo― ah, ya... ―esta vez fue SeungRi el que se rio.

― ¿Quieres intentarlo? ―YoungBae asintió dejando que esta vez fuera SeungRi el que estuviera encima de él, cuando imitó sus movimientos, pero se encontró con que no podía levantarse. El maknae sonrió haciendo más peso contra su cuerpo.

―Ah, no se supone que hagas eso ―jadeo adolorido y molesto.

― Eres muy pesado hyung, tienes que aprender a usar eso a tu favor ―se quitó de encima de él para sentarse a su lado―. ¿De que te sirve tener músculos si no sabes usarlos?

― Pues vine a que me enseñes ―se giró en el piso para quedar boca abajo y después se alzó―, creo que la edad ya me está pasando cuenta.

SeungRi sonrió escabulléndose detrás de él y le pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello y el otro debajo de su brazo, y lo jaló hacia atrás. Fue tan rápido que lo único que YoungBae pudo hacer fue quejarse e intentar liberarse antes de que el menor lo rodeara con sus piernas―. Esto es una llave y es la mejor forma de hacer que tu oponente se rinda, pero tienes que hacerlo con fuerza ―el moreno gritó intentando zafarse―. No puedo soltarte hasta que digas que te rindas YoungBae hyung ―se rio cuando lo vio negar mientras seguía intentando quitar sus brazos de su alrededor, incluso quedaron de lado mientras forcejeaban―. Di que te rindes hyung, dilo, dilo.

― ¡Jamás! ―intentó darle un codazo con su brazo libre, pero SeungRi hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para que no llegara a golpearlo. Fue hasta que se dieron cuenta que el celular de YoungBae estaba sonando que lo liberó.

Sabiendo que podía ser algún asunto con su próximo comeback corrió hasta el celular haciendo reír con fuerza a SeungRi cuando casi tropezó pero su sonrisa decayó cuando escucho como nombraba a HyoRin con una sonrisa.

Desvió la mirada intentando no escuchar a lo que sea que se estuvieran diciendo, así que se levantó para ir a la cocina y sacar dos botellas de agua natural. Aun así no pudo pasar por alto el te amo que soltó cuando se despidieron después de haber estado hablando por algunos minutos, su botella de agua ya a la mitad.

― ¿Cómo esta HyoRin nonna? ―YoungBae se sentó a su lado tomando la botella que no estaba abierta.

― Bien, tengo un par de semanas que no la he visto y estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo cuando podríamos salir antes de que mi tour continúe ―el menor asintió mirando sus pies desnudos.

― Estoy seguro de que encontraras algo de tiempo.

― A todo esto, esto del jiu jitsu es muy...

― ¿Doloroso?

― No, bueno, claro que duele, pero... mucho contacto ―la sonrisa volvió al rostro de SeungRi y lo miró divertido.

―Es un deporte de contacto hyung ¿Qué esperabas? ―recogió sus pies y los cruzó sobre el sillón.

― ¿No es incomodo? Ya sabes, cuando... sientes algo del otro...

― ¿Algo del otro? ―le miró confundido―, ah, una erección.

― Si ¿No es incomodo? ―se recogió las mangas del uniforme que SeungRi le había prestado y después apretó el cinturón.

― Pues cuando estamos peleando realmente no prestas atención a eso, solo quieres ganarle y ya ―sonrió de lado y YoungBae frunció el ceño dando se cuenta que venia una burla―. No me digas que estas duro ―se rio con fuerza cuando el otro chasqueó la lengua.

― No tiene nada de raro ¿Tienes idea de hace cuanto no tengo sexo? Cualquiera estaría así si tienes a alguien encima frotándose contra ti ―se cruzó de brazos ofendido―. Pero bueno, continuemos porque no creo que eso sea todo lo que tengas por enseñarme.

Se levantaron y volvieron a al lugar que estaban ocupando antes en el centro de la sala. SeungRi frotó su lengua contra el interior de su mejilla nervioso. Los pensamientos que le habían llegado después de la pequeña charla le hacían sentir incomodo, mucho más después de que YoungBae acababa de hablar con su novia, pero aun así seguían viniendo, uno tras otro.

― El control de rodilla es divertido, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar ―el rubio se acostó viendo como SeungRi subía una de sus rodillas a su abdomen y se quejó cuando presiono―. Lo siento, pero presta atención a la forma en la que muevo mis piernas ―le vio apoyar su pie en el piso con la pierna flexionada y tirar de su brazo. Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido para que pudiese saber bien que es lo que había pasado exactamente, solo sabía que ahora SeungRi estaba del otro lado tirando dolorosamente de su brazo y la pierna que inicialmente estaba apoyada sobre su abdomen ahora estaba prácticamente sobre su rostro, presionando su cuello.

― Esto es demasiado rápido para mí.

― A esta llave se le llama ambar desde rodilla ―tironeó de su brazo haciendo que se quejara en voz alta y lo liberó.

― No me estas enseñando nada ―se quejó masajeándose el brazo―, solo te estas burlando de que eres bueno en esto y yo no.

― Te estoy enseñando lo básico YoungBae hyung.

― Pues empieza por lo más fácil ―se cruzó de brazos sentado frente él y el menor intento no distraerse con la forma en que el uniforme se le abría dejando ver su pecho ya sudado por la actividad física que habían estado haciendo.

― Bueno... en realidad incluso lo fácil del jiu jitsu es difícil para los principiantes, por eso te dije que esperáramos hasta que te presentara a mi instructor, el sería mejor en esto.

― Ya dije que si quiero ir a entrenar a dónde vas tu pero no quiero llegar y estar todo noob y eso.

Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos―. Eres un ridículo ―SeungRi se sorprendió cuando YoungBae lo empujó contra el piso de repente, el mayor se rio orgulloso intentando hacer lo mismo que el menor había hecho antes y someterlo en una llave o como quiera que él le llamara, pero no puedo mantener la posición cuando SeungRi elevó sus piernas de una forma que no tenía ni idea que podía lograr y las enredó alrededor de su cuerpo, llegando incluso retener uno de sus brazos en el agarre y logró lanzarlo al piso, quedando encima de él―. Fue lo primero que te enseñe hyung, creí que al menos podrías evitar que lo hiciera tan fácil.

― Me tomaste por sorpresa ―intentó moverse pero SeungRi apretó las rodillas contra su cuerpo, enganchándose a él, tomándole ambos brazos y empujándolos contra su pecho.

Estuvieron peleando y retorciéndose un rato. Durante todo ese tiempo SeungRi pudo sentirlo, el bulto dentro de los pantalones de YoungBae, y entre más se retorcía debajo de él más podía sentir como se endurecía. Se preguntó si el rubio no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o si quizás lo hacía a propósito.

Llegó un momento en que ambos se quedaron quietos, el mayor descanso sus manos en los muslos del otro agotado y sintió un escalofrió cuando lo sintió mover su cadera despacio. Lo miró sorprendido e incómodo y SeungRi le sostuvo la mirada, sabía que ya lo había visto, su propia erección haciéndose notar en su pantalón.

Quizás esa era una oportunidad, la única oportunidad que tendría, si YoungBae decía que no, no insistiría y buscaría la forma de que pareciera una broma, estaba seguro de que sus habilidades de actor habían llegado al punto de que le permitirían fingir algo así.

― SeungRi, creo que deberías quitarte.

― Hyung... puedo hacerlo ―relajó mas las piernas, haciendo que su peso cayera por completo sobre la cadera de YoungBae―, si tú quieres puedo hacerlo.

― SeungRi, basta, de verdad ―le empujó con las manos que había mantenido sobre sus muslos, pero no logró moverlo de encima de él.

― De verdad puedo hacerlo, solo quiero ayudarte, será solo...

― Tu sabes que no será solo eso, y yo no puedo... ―intentó quitarlo de encima de él, pero SeungRi presionó sus brazos contra el piso haciendo uso de los propios―, además yo tengo a HyoRin, no podría hacerle eso, serle infiel solo porque estoy caliente y... y aun mas importante no me gustan los hombres.

― Nadie tiene por que saberlo, solo... déjame hacerlo ―meció su cadera haciéndolo jadear―, y con respecto a los hombres solo cierra tus ojos ―apretó los labios y le miró a los ojos haciendo uso de todo su control para que sus emociones no lo traicionaran―, ya no te quiero YoungBae hyung, al menos no de la forma en que te confesé hace años, siempre supe que jamás sentirías lo mismo que yo sentía por ti y con el tiempo lo supere, esto que quiero hacer es ayudarte.

― Aun así, HyoRin y yo...

― Ella no tiene porque entrarse, yo no se lo diré y nadie más lo sabrá, solo tú y yo ―se hizo hacia atrás y apretó la erección dentro de los pantalones, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo―. solo lo sabremos tu y yo ―la mano de YoungBae fue hasta su muñeca para que detuviera los movimientos, a cambio el apretó más los dedos alrededor de su pene, estrujándolo hasta hacerle jadear―. Yo también tengo un tiempo sin tener sexo, serán simplemente dos amigos ayudando a rascarse una molesta comezón ―movió sus dedos hasta que el indicie alcanzo a tocar la punta de su erección y presionó―, y es una comezón muy molesta ¿Verdad?

― Pero HyoRin...

― Para mí esto no es ser infiel, cierra tus ojos e imagina que es ella, o quizás imagíname como si fuera un juguete, te aseguro que no sentirás la diferencia y para que me creas que no significara nada para mí no te tocare, nada de besos ni caricias, solo será un rato entre amigos, te lo juro. Dos amigos muy cercanos, como siempre lo hemos sido ―YoungBae lo miró, su respiración mas agitada.

― Solo... será entre dos amigos ―asintió―, dos amigos que se están ayudando.

― Un brojob ―le guiñó un ojo y cuando lo vio desviar la mirada rogó en su mente para que todo lo que había dicho sirviera para convencerlo. Cuando soltó su mano para que pudiera seguir masajeándolo por sobre el uniforme resistió las ganas de reír―. Bien ―se hizo hacia atrás y se acomodó entre sus piernas, bajando sus pantalones para liberar su erección.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Claro que le había visto desnudo, incluso le había visto con una semi erección antes, pero poder admirarlo de cerca era tan diferente, sentir su calor y olor tan cerca le ponía feliz porque había soñado tantas veces con encontrarse en una situación así.

― ¿Ella ha hecho esto? ―sujetó su pene con una de sus manos, acariciando el costado con el pulgar, disfrutando de cuan suave era la piel de su pene, los dedos de su otra mano acariciaron y se enredaron en el vello púbico que le cubría.

― No la menciones, es más, no hables ―se mordió los labios. No quería arruinarlo todo, no ahora que por fin podía tener algo de él.

― Cierra tus ojos YoungBae hyung, imagina que es ella ―movió su mano de arriba abajo un par de veces antes de acercarse más y recorrer su longitud con la lengua, deteniéndose en el glande y rodeándolo varias veces antes de cerrar sus labios y succionar despacio. Miró hacia arriba cuando lo escuchó jadear, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza tal cual le había pedido.

Se acomodó mejor en el piso para poder tomar su pene con las dos manos y chupar y lamer por todos lados antes de volver a introducirlo en su boca, frotándolo con su lengua y el interior de sus mejillas. Escuchó satisfecho la forma en que gimió cuando logro bajar lo suficiente para que la punta tocara el inicio de su garganta mientras su mano masturbaba la base. Quería preguntarle si le gustaba, si lo estaba haciendo de la forma en que a él le gustaba, pero recordó que le había pedido que no dijera nada.

Alzó su cadera para poder bajar sus pantalones y masturbarse a sí mismo. Debería ir por el lubricante que tenía en su habitación, pero no quería arriesgarse a que en el tiempo que le tomara ir y regresar a la sala YoungBae se arrepintiera de lo que estaban haciendo.

Sacó el pene de su boca para llenar sus dedos de saliva y sonrió cuando una de las manos del mayor se enredó en su cabello para tironear suavemente de él, exigiendo que devolviera su boca a donde estaba antes. El no tuvo problemas con obedecerlo y mientras acariciar su ano para empezar a dilatarse. Tenía que hacerlo rápido si quería que YoungBae durara lo suficiente. Sabia por experiencia que la primera vez, si es que era la primera vez que su hyung intentaba el sexo anal, los hombres solían durar un poco menos.

Realmente no supo si le molesto que jadeara cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, no era como si el pudiese o quisiese cambiar la forma en que realizaba esos sonidos para que sonara como una mujer, pero intento controlarse para que no fueran tan audibles.

― Hyung ―murmuró entrecortado mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos, su agujero ya lo suficientemente dilatado―, voy a hacerlo ya, si sientes alguna molestia dímelo ―no le contestó, pero aun así se levantó para quitarse los pantalones por completo y patearlos a un lado.

Volvió a colocarse encima del mayor y tomó su pene con una de sus manos para alinearlo con su entrada, empezando a descender.

Jadeó y escuchó como YoungBae gemía. La sensación le hizo sentir eufórico. Por fin, después de años deseando poder tener un momento así con él, por fin podía sentir como poco a poco iba llenándolo, ser uno con el hombre que tanto amaba. Miró hacia abajo y apretó los puños porque quería tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo, jalarlo y abrazarlo, apretarlo contra él y no dejarlo ir jamás, decirle cuanto lo quería y lo feliz que estaba de poder hacerlo con él.

Perdió toda intención de hacerlo cuando lo escuchó gemir su nombre, no el suyo, si no el de la mujer que tenía en su mente, tal y como se lo había dicho, él estaba imaginando que era ella con quien estaba haciéndolo. Apretó los ojos para que no se formaran lágrimas y se levantó para darse la vuelta. Quería ver su rostro, pero no creía poder soportar si en algún momento abría los ojos buscando a HyoRin y se encontraba con él.

Apoyó las manos en sus piernas para darse soporte y empezó a moverse. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir como su interior se estiraba y contraía, amoldándose al tamaño de YoungBae. Pasó una de sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y después su nuca. Si YoungBae podía imaginar que estaba con otra persona entonces él también podía imaginar que sus manos no eran las suyas y era él quien lo estaba tocando. Despacio, molestándolo de una forma en que le haría pedir más o que se detuviera por completo.

Se movió más rápido, la única mano que estaba apoyada sobre las piernas de rubio fue hasta su erección y empezó masturbarse. De nuevo imagino que no era su propia mano que le tocaba y que el nombre que el otro jadeaba no era el de la mujer sino el suyo.

YoungBae empezó a moverse también e incluso llegó a sujetarlo de la cadera, imponiendo el ritmo que él quería. SeungRi se dejó hacer, simplemente disfrutando de lo único que podía tener.

Se mordió la mano con todas sus fuerzas para no gemir su nombre cuando lo sintió eyacular en su interior, llenándolo de calidez y logrando que un poquito de felicidad regresara a él. Si tan solo pudiese retener esa calidez en su interior para siempre.

Sus dientes no soltaron la piel de su mano hasta que terminó de masturbarse, su propio orgasmo haciendo que YoungBae volviera a jadear, probablemente por la forma en que su ano palpitaba alrededor de él.

Se levantó agotado y se quedó quieto, sentado frente a YoungBae, viendo que él seguía con los ojos cerrados, ahora con las manos sobre su pecho. Se acostó su lado y controló las ganas de pasarle un brazo encima pero no las de acercarse y besarle la mejilla. El mayor no reaccionó hasta que se acercó más con intención de darle un beso en los labios, apartándose lo suficientemente rápido para que él rechazo le doliera más de lo esperado.

― Dijiste que ya no sentías nada ―soltó horrorizado mientras se subía los pantalones apresurado―, me dijiste que ya no sentías nada por mi SeungRi ―los ojos del menor se aguaron, también empezando a acomodarse la ropa.

― Yo...

― ¡No! ―se sorprendió cuando lo miro a los ojos, encontrándose con que los tenía llenos de lagrimas igual que él, claramente molesto―. Eres mi amigo y te acabo de utilizar como aun juguete, pensando en otra persona, creyéndote con eso de que no significaba nada ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?

― Lo siento.

― Yo debería ser el que este disculpándose, no tú ―el rubio se movió de un lado a otro buscando su ropa―, dios, no debí aceptar, sabía que no debía aceptar, es más, ni siquiera debí haber venido ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a HyoRin?

― Ella no tiene porque...

― ¿Por qué enteraste? No puedo, no puedo mentirle, no después de lo que te hice, no podría con mi consciencia, herirte a ti y a ella ―le vio desaparecer en el pasillo, seguramente para cambiarse en el baño.

SeungRi se levantó acomodándose la camisa y abrochando su cinturón, sintiendo la incomodidad de su entrada húmeda y los ojos nublándosele por las lágrimas. Ahí iba su única oportunidad, la oportunidad que siempre había querido tanto. Moqueó limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa antes de que estas salieran.

― YoungBae hyung ―soltó cuando lo vio con su ropa normal. El mayor se le acercó para darle el uniforme y SeungRi sintió como su estómago se encogió al ver su mirada triste y confundida.

― Lo siento SeungRi, no quería lastimarte, de verdad no quería. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad yo no habría... ―desvío la mirada avergonzado y sin poder evitar sentirse humillado, seguramente sus ojos estaban todos rojos y su cara hinchada. No quería que YoungBae lo viera así, que siguiera mirándolo con tanta lastima.

― No lo digas, por favor... sé que estuvo mal, pero es lo que yo quería, sé que me aproveche... y...

― No, fui yo el que se aprovechó de ti. Sabiendo lo que tu sientes por mí y aun... ―SeungRi soltó un pequeño sollozo y YoungBae se acercó para abrazarlo―. Lo siento, de verdad, perdóname ―el menor lo apretó y sollozó un poco más porque esa era la segunda vez que YoungBae lo rechazaba de la misma manera y se disculpaba por ello.

― Si quieres puedo ser yo quien se lo diga a HyoRin nonna ―sintió el espasmo en el cuerpo del rubio quien se separó al momento.

YoungBae negó, la incomodidad entre ambos empezando a ser más palpable―. Creo que será mejor que me vaya... ya.

SeungRi alzó la mirada para verlo, quería pedirle que se quedara o que al menos no se fuera en el estado en que estaban las cosas, pero sabía que no podía. Así que simplemente se sentó en el sillón escuchando como la puerta del departamento se cerraba.

Ni siquiera pudo continuar llorando. En su mente empezando a formarse las imágenes de todo lo que iba a pasar.

YoungBae era demasiado bueno, demasiado sincero, y no le iba a mentir a HyoRin y por más buena que fuera ella no era de piedra así que seguramente iban a pelear e iban a romper, probablemente después de una discusión en que ella le reclamaría y su hyung le rogaría que lo perdonara, y probablemente también abogaría por él porque él era esa clase de persona.

YoungBae quería tanto a HyoRin que ya se podía imaginar como iba a reaccionar, y cuando todos se enteraran, porque seguramente se iban a enterar de su rompimiento y de las razones por las que se dio, se iba a poner peor, y él no quería que sufriera.

Porque él lo amaba tanto, aun cuando YoungBae no llegase a corresponder sus sentimientos jamás de la misma manera. Aun cuando se le ofreció y él siguió pensando en otra persona todo el tiempo. Como si el haber sido rechazado hacia tantos años no hubiese sido prueba suficiente de que él y YoungBae jamás iban a estar juntos.

YoungBae se disculpó por no haber podido corresponderle y él le pago destruyendo su relación con la persona que amaba. Se acostó el sillón mirando la pared, abrazándose así mismo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no me gusta actualizar/subir cosas en la noche pero quería que estuviera listo antes de la salida del nuevo álbum de YoungBae y que eso me ayudara a no sentirme mal después xD
> 
> Ah, tome muchas cosas para inspirarme, obviamente la inspiración principal vino del preview de Living alone, iba a ser un simple pwp pero entonces Mai (Hola Mai) puso un comentario en el grupo de BaeRi lovers y bum, el sad porn llego, y con todo lo que ha pasado; SeungRi yendo al concierto de Bae pero no publico nada, ni una foto con el cómo es tan común, como si hubiera ido en secreto, la noticia del supuesto rompimiento de Bae y Hyo. Muchas cosas, solo las relacione en mi cabeza ._. xD y así nació esto.
> 
> Con los términos del jiu jitsu, en realidad no sé si están en lo correcto porque vi muchos videos y algunos estaban en inglés, otro subtitulados en inglés y otros en español y en cada uno se referían a las llaves y defensas de forma diferente, así que... meh xD
> 
> Siento que puse a SeungRi en una situación donde se humillaba demasiado, pero pues así salió y ya no quise cambiarlo. Me gusto y espero que a ustedes también uwu y pos ya es todo. Beshitos -3- <3


End file.
